Drawn by your eyes
by Plastic Prince
Summary: After Tyson's grandpa has an accident, he is sent to live with Kai beacause Max and Kenny are on vacation, and rei is in China. Tyson also very traumatized by the events. It's not looking good for the grandfather... Will kai let him go?
1. When the Rain Falls

Edit: This story is now under construction. Please mind my dust.

Story: Drawn by your Eyes  
Fandom: Beyblade  
Pairings: The usually main dish of Kai/Tyson, with a side of everything else  
Rating: T

Chapter one: When the Rain Falls

Tick.

"So we are unable to predict when he will awaken from the coma."

Tock.

"Judging from the skull fracture he received from the fall we don't have a very positive outlook."

Tick.

"I'm sorry."

Ticktockticktockticktock_**tick**_.

"I've contacted you're house, but no one answered. So I placed a call to the other number listed on the reference paper. They should be here soon. I hope you have a good night's rest Mr. Kinomiya."

_Tock_.

His hands, loosely folded on his knees, clenched tightly together as the doctor turned sharply on his heel and walked down the hallway, his brown leather shoes squeaking against the surface. The noises around him seem to blur together, making one grating sound. People passed by him, not paying him any heed, not knowing who he was, or why he was here.

And he couldn't bring himself to leave.

The walls were white, the floors were white, the scent in the air was _white, _but he couldn't leave.

Not when no one was waiting for him at home.

The hard plastic seat, that thankfully wasn't white, was starting to hurt his bottom and it groaned in protest every time he adjusted himself on the thing. Maybe someone would pay attention if it broke and he fell with it…

He stood up, slowly and achingly, his hands clenched together by his sides. His fringe hid his stormy eyes that were clouded with unreleased tears and pent up anger. Carefully, slowly, his feet began to move him towards the exit. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay…

The sliding doors opened with a silent hiss and the moment he stepped outside he wished to turn around and run back in and plant himself in that chair until he grew roots.

The blurred sounds stopped, and he heard on distinct sound that overwhelmed him, surrounded him with a false sense of comfort. Looking up, he confirmed his thoughts as he witnessed rain falling around the large overhang that he was standing under. The smell stung his nose and the sounds filled his head, and for a moment he wanted to run to the restroom to finish business that he had never finished, because the moment he got home…

Tyson shook his head roughly, wiping his nose with the back of his glove.

"Don't think about it…"

Tick.

"It's okay."

Tock.

"Everything's going to be fine."

_Tick._

A clock started to ring in the distance.

"Totally…"

He couldn't even convince himself.

With a force he didn't know he had at that moment, he threw himself into the rain and ran. He ran, slipped, but kept running. A tree right across from the hospital was in front of him. He had to stop or he would hit it. He would…

He tripped over a tree branch, and he face planted in the moist earth that was not yet wet form the rain because the tree was keeping it so. He sat up slowly and raised his hands to his face. He scratched himself up, along with his knees and probably his face too. And he heard that voice from so long ago, even though he heard it this morning.

'Kissing the dirt, huh Tyson?'

Gentle hands would sooth the pain.

'Don't worry about it. Let your grandpa show you how to fix it…'

Something dry and heavy landed on his shoulders, startling him out of his day dream. Turning, he saw his team captain standing above him with his arms crossed. Looking on his shoulder he saw a thick leather jacket had been deposited on his shoulders.

"Go away Kai. I don't feel like dealing with you now."

A snort.

"Get over it Tyson. The hospital called me to come pick your sorry self up, and I don't feel like having a dead member on the team. It'll be a wreck trying to find a replacement for you. So get in the car. You'll be staying at my place till the hospital clears your grandfather."

Tyson hands clenched the dirt beneath him. He glanced at his captain's face for any sign of lying, but only saw the usual fiery beast that stirred in his eyes. Adjusting the jacket he stood up, and for a second almost laughed when he saw that the painted triangles that usually adorned Kai's face had washed off, leaving blue traces down his cheeks and neck.

But he couldn't force himself too.

With resigned reluctance he walked over to the limo that was parked in the emergency parking area that was usually reserved for ambulances (he had to remind Kai about that later and laugh in his face and hoped he got a ticket) and clambered into the back seat.

Settling back against the heated leather seats, and far away from Kai, he let his head fall forward until it thudded against the window. He saw the streams of water fall down the window in a shadow of a dance and watched them disappear out of sight.

The car turned out of the hospital area, and Tyson could no longer see the white building where his grandfather laid sleeping.

Or dying.


	2. illusions

Before you read this, take time to see all the beautiful people who reviewed! Please take your sash and stand on the stage! Kiina: Don't worry! Here it is!  
  
I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p :Please don't kill him! I need him for the story. If you do Tyson will be all alone!  
  
Irigelbbub: Thank you! I'll try to make the chapters longer!  
  
CrazyJennh: Thank you! *huggles *  
  
Darkspider: *Gasp * I love your stories! I'm so honored to have you review! *Bows and gives you a front row seat to all the action *  
  
Rumi-chan: Thank you so much for reading this and Stalker at my Heels. I love your stories too! *Gives you a seat next to Darkspider *  
  
mck alias moumoukech: Love you, thank you!  
  
Sesshomaru: Yes, there will be hard core yaoi in this. If you want some now, then read my other fic 'Stalker at my heels'.  
  
Nancy: *blushes * Stop it! Your to kind!  
  
Story time kiddies! Enjoy! Disclaimer: Shut up and leave me alone already!  
  
Tyson finally looked up at the mansion as they neared it. It eyes took in every inch of the place as he gazed at it with blank eyes. There was no usual spark in them, there was nothing at all.  
  
When the car stopped, the chauffer opened Tyson door and he clambered out, walking right past Kai who was already at the door waiting for him. When Tyson had reached him he finally spoke. "Come with me and I'll lead you to your room. You can borrow some of my clothes till you others are packed and brought here." Tyson just nodded at Kai's statement.  
  
He followed after Kai: Up large stairways, down long hallways, through many doors. Tyson though that he would get lost, but then again, his grandpa was in a place like this, and he couldn't find a way out. Tyson shook his head to keep the image of his grandfather clawing at a wall, crying out for the pain to stop and how it was all Tyson's fault that he was there.  
  
He was thinking so far off that he actually bumped into Kai when he had stopped at two dark blue doors. "Watch it. This is your room. The maids will come and get you for dinner. I have business u must attend to so I won't be there tonight." Tyson just nodded again. "I'll go get you some of my old clothes."  
  
He watched the retreating back of his teammate as he walked away. He saw every muscle ripple under the thin silky black top he had on. Tyson blinked and shook his head. No. not again. He can't think like this. It was just a crush he had got over a while ago. He sighed and walked into the room he was assigned o while he was to live there.  
  
It had dark blue walls and dark blue carpets. But the bed was circular and sunken into the ground. It had dark blue curtains around it with little designs of stars and moons were placed all over it. Tyson looked up and saw that there was a circle cut out of the ceiling and glass was placed over it so he had a full view of the night sky.  
  
He walked over to two large glass doors and gently pushed them open. The balcony was tinted a dark blue and on the pillars of the railing were designs of dragons. And on either side of the door was two large pillars that were carved to resemble dragons. They were holding up a glass oval like thing that had stained glass pictures of the goddesses on it.  
  
And in the middle of the balcony was another sunken bed with sheets of satin blue. "Do you like it?" He turned and saw that Kai had come back and was holding some clothes for him. "Yeah, it's alright." "I designed a room for all of the team. This one is yours." Tyson glanced over at him. "Why did you make a room for everybody?" Kai shrugged. "Well, I was bored, and I knew a situation like this would come up."  
  
Kai held out the clothes towards him. "Here. I'll be leaving now." After he dumped the clothes in Tyson's arms, he left and closed the door behind him. Tyson looked down at the clothes and put them on. It consisted of black pants that Tyson had to roll up at the end because they were to long, and a white long sleeved button up collared shirt.  
  
When he finished there was a knock on his door. "Dinner is ready Master Tyson." "Coming."  
  
Aster dinner, he went back to his room and walked into the bathroom. He unbuttoned the shirt and was about to pull it off when something caught his eye. When he had walked closer he saw that it was a blade. Something triggered in his mind as he fingered it. He held it to his wrist and cut deeply. As he watched the red blood flow, he realized he wanted more of it. He cut the other wrists and walked over to one of the walls. After he had written something down, he passed out.  
  
Is that long enough!? Review please. I'm wiped out! I DID THIS IN 20 MINUTES! 


	3. Your face

Hello there! Thank you all! Especially to Nancy who noticed the room design. I was hoping that somebody would notice and she did. And to Kiina who reviewed to my other story. And Darkspider and Rumi-chan, I love you guys so much! And you better update soon or else no more updates from me! Disclaimer: ..I can't say it!  
  
Kai sighed and looked up from his paperwork to the clock that hung on the opposite side of the room. Hmm, Tyson should have finished his dinner by now and being taken back to his room. He pushed his glasses back up (So cute!) and sighed. He then took them off and stood up. He would do this tomorrow.  
  
So Kai pushed away the chair and walked out of the room towards his guest's room. But he was stopped as a maid came up to him. "Sir, would you like your dinner now?" He glared at her from under his bangs. "No. I must visit my guest and see if he is perfectly comfortable. "O-okay Master Kai." The maid picked up her skirt and hurried away from her young Master. He may be young, but he had a violent temper.  
  
Kai glared at her back until she had disappeared around the corner. He then started to walk towards the younger boys room again. But he stopped right in the middle of the hallway and looked at a picture that was stationed at a desk. It was his mother.  
  
His eyes softened slightly as he picked up the framed portrait of his mother. She had beautiful raven hair and gentle crimson eyes. He fingered her face. Every time he looked in the mirror he thought he saw his mother. It took time for him to realize that she would be coming back.  
  
His grandfather had beaten to death. And it was all because of him. They were fighting over him. His grandfather wanted him for his experiments, but is mother wouldn't let him. His father was long dead before this so he wasn't there to protect her. His grandfather made a move to grab him when his mother got in the way.  
  
This resulted in a fight in which his weak mother lost. He remembered how her hair was scattered over her face and the floor beneath her, and how her crimson eyes were broken and dead. Blood streaming down from her skull from where his grandfather had pulled her hair. In the corner of her eyes were tears mixed with blood when his grandfather threw a vase at here.  
  
He clenched his eyes and slammed the picture down. He had no time for this. He had spent almost 20 minutes remembering, and Tyson could be asleep already. He walked away, leaving the picture of his mother with the cracked glass on the table on it's back. What he didn't notice was a tear running down the side of her face, outside the glass.  
  
When he reached the door he knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Still silence. He growled. He had no time for his stupid games. He knew that Tyson was still awake. He marched right in and saw that Tyson wasn't in the room. That left one place. No wonder why he didn't answer. He was in the bathroom.  
  
He walked up to the bathroom door and knocked. And what did he receive as an answer. Nothing. This was getting old. He tried the doorknob, but it turned out to be locked. A vein grew in his forehead. He lifted up his leg and kicked it open. "Tyson! What the hell. Wha?" He looked around and saw that Tyson was lying on the ground, blood pouring out from his wrists.  
  
His mother flashed in his mind. "Mom."  
  
Hehe. Did ya like? Well, hope ya did. It's kinda rushed in the end, sorry. Oh yeah: Tell me what you think of the room design in ch. 2. I would really like that. Thanks Nancy for telling me it was 'wow'. Review.! 


	4. Is this a dream?

Yo, waz up? You like m story so far? Well, you must because I'm continuing it! So here ya go! Frick the disclaimer.  
  
Kai stared in horror as his teammate's blood pilled out everywhere. It poured over the tiles in little crimson rivers. His mouth hung open as he stared at the wall, which had a bloody message written upon it. He walked a bit closer to it and read the dripping letters.  
  
Dear Kai, I'm sorry, but I can't live anymore. Everybody I love has visited the angel of death, and I don't want you or the others coming to any harm. Tell the others I love them. And I gramps ever wakes up, tell him I'll miss him. But we may just see each other up in heaven. Or hell. Goodbye.  
  
Kai glared at the message, then at the broken body of the boy on the floor. "You selfish bastard! You don't care what anybody feels like when you're gone! Max won't have that sparkle in his eyes, Rei will think this was all his fault, and Kenny won't even come out of his room!" He had to restrain himself from kicking Tyson limp body.  
  
But he sighed and picked up the body. "Help! Dammit, help me!" A maid popped her head in, carrying a tray of food, but it fell to the ground in a loud clang as she saw the scene. Her master standing up with the limp body of his guest draped over his arms. She quickly nodded and rushed off to get the doctor from his quarters.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Mommy!" A woman in a blue sundress turned around. She was in a field of flowers, and he was there, with her. He was finally able to see his mother again! He rushed towards her and enveloped her in a hug that came from his heart. "Mommy." His tears were running freely over his cheeks.  
  
A hand stroked his hair softly. "My Tyson. My little baby boy. How, I have missed you." But the sudden warmth from her hands was gone, replaced by cold cruel hands. He looked up and saw a person with a brown hood draped over their face. A sudden breeze blew harshly and all the beautiful flowers turned brown, and the soft earth turned black and cracked. The wind also blew off the stranger's hood, and he saw a pale face with blue spikes falling gently over it, eyes closed.  
  
But the eyes started to open. When they were half way open, the soft crimson hues turned into a deep harsh black. The hands that were holding him tightened their grip on his hair and arms, leaving angry burn marks. Tyson cried out in pain, and as he looked up to tell Him to stop, he froze.  
  
In the place of the beautiful stranger, was a skull. Tyson screamed one last breath as the now black cloak that covered the skull covered the helpless boy.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson opened his eyes in a flash, but closed them as pain seemed to coarse over his entire being. 'Wha? Where am I?' His question was answered as he heard hushed voices drifting over him.  
  
"He is alright?" "Yes Master Kai. He should wake up soon. Do not worry. He was probably very stressed over the past events. You just need to comfort him when he wakes up." A harsh but quiet laugh was heard after the last remark. "Easier said than done. You can go back to your room now." "Thank you. Call me if you have any questions."  
  
Tyson heard the door close and a rustle of someone moving. "Open your eyes. I know you're awake. You're not snoring." Tyson opened his eyes and saw the familiar crimson orbs that he saw in his dream. He suppressed a shudder that threatened to run through his entire body at the thought.  
  
The silence hung in the air as Kai kept on glaring at the younger boy from beneath his bangs. "Why?" Tyson had dreaded this question. Now he had to pay the price. "Why?"  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
I finished! Do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonight, get down tonight. Sorry. I'm just so happy! I made it longer, I hope. Hey, someone reviewed and said I could help them on designing or something. They started with a M. Something like Meico? Well, if you are reading this, I would love to help in any way I can. Review! Oh, and someone said I should put Tyson's older brother, Ren, in this. Maybe I will. 


	5. Fever or doll

I have nothing to say but thank you for your positive reviews about this story, so thanks everyone! Disclaimer. Fine, I'll do it. I don't own it. Now let me go wash my mouth out with soap and then cry in a corner.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Kai stared at the boy as he opened his mouth, then closed it. Kai gritted his teeth and grabbed a fistful of Tyson hair and yanked him upward, towards him. He ignored the whimpers and cries of pain the holder of Dragoon let out and shouted, "Don't ignore me! Tell me! And if you defy me, you will pay dearly!" He stopped to catch his breath, but kept on glaring at the face of the boy that was scrunched up in pain.  
  
Slowly, the eyes of the boy he was holding began to open. But what he saw made him back away from the broken boy. They were completely blank. No pupil, no nothing. Only a deep blue color on the bottom and deep black at the top. He saw the head move towards him and 'it' opened its mouth as if to speak. "Who are you? Where am I? Who am I?"  
  
Kai blinked and repeated the words over in his head till he finally understood what was going on. The doctor had said that Tyson hit his head hard on the side of the tub when he passed out. He also said it could come and go, just like now. "Don't you remember anything?" The doll shook 'its' head. "No."  
  
"I see. You are Tyson Kinomiya. I am Kai Hiwatari. You are at my home." The doll nodded and took in all this info as he kept looking at Kai. And we all know Kai hates to be stared at. "What are you looking at?" The doll didn't even flinch. "You." It leaned over and gripped at Kai's collar, and pulled him in closer to it.  
  
Kai gasped as he felt soft lips put pressure against his own. The Doll was kissing him! He was about to push away when he felt 'it' fall against him. It had fainted. He blinked and looked down at it. He saw it groan and look up at him. His eyes were slightly more alive than the dolls. That meant that was Tyson.  
  
"Kai? What happened? I have such a headache?" Kai's bangs covered his eyes. "Nothing happened. You just tried to commit suicide, that's it. No big deal. At least to you." Tyson blinked at the harshness of the last sentence. Then realization hit him and he looked down.  
  
"You can explain everything later. You need rest now." "Okay." But what Kai didn't know that Tyson would get a fever that very night.  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
Kai sighed as he finished all his paper work. Now to check up on his patient. He stood up and walked out of his office. When he got to the door, he heard moans and pants coming from inside the room. He raised an eyebrow and walked inside. Tyson was twisting around on the bed, crying. Kai raced over to the bed and kneeled by it. He put his hand on the boy's head and discovered that it was burning up! He was running a fever! !*!*!*!*!*  
  
Ha! There is a big turning point in the next chapter that will change everything! So stayed tune and review, or else no chapter! 


	6. Seeing my own face in front of me

You're so nice! It makes me want to cry! I'm don't want to do the disclaimer!  
  
~(~(~(~(~(~  
  
I'm so hot. Where am I? I am I finally dead? Do I want to die?  
  
Tyson was surrounded by flames that licked at his sweaty skin. He held himself and tried to walk as far away as he could from the dancing flames. "Help! Can anybody hear me?" All he heard was the crackling of the flames that were laughing at him for his stupidity. Tears started to fall from his blue eyes. "Please help me." He fell to the floor crying.  
  
He stopped as he heard footsteps coming near him. "Hey! I'm over here! Hurry!" The flames started to part, making a path. He started to gain hope, when it died in the pit of his stomach. There was the hooded person from before. But he saw a hand come up and slowly take off the hood. He took in a sharp intake of breath at what he saw. It was himself.  
  
It was him. It looked like him, except for its eyes. From what he could see, it had no eyes. It walked towards him, so he started to crawl backwards, but it was no use. The flames prevented him from going anywhere. "He is mine." Tyson blinked as he heard his voice coming from the things mouth. "Kai is mine." It reached out a hand and grabbed a fistful of Tyson hair.  
  
Tyson screamed out as the hand seemed to start his hair on fire. He saw another hand coming towards him, so he closed his eyes, waiting for all of it to be over. But it didn't come. He risked opening one eyes, then both. All the flames were gone. They were replaced by water. He was floating on water!  
  
He blinked and looked down. He saw his reflection, along with someone else's. He shot his head up and saw his Grandpa standing there in front of him. "Grandpa." The old man looked down upon his grandson with gentle eyes. But as Tyson blinked again, he was gone. "No, grandpa!" Tyson reached out a hand to see if was really gone.  
  
"No." Suddenly, he felt considerably light. A bright light shown threw the black sky...  
  
!(!(!(!(!(!(  
  
Tyson opened his eyes with a groan. He was in his room again. It was a dream! He looked to the side and saw Kai sitting in a chair, with his elbows on his knees and his head resting on his hands, which were kneaded together. 'Kai." His voice was broken and dry.  
  
Kai slowly raised his head, but his eyes were still shadowed. "How are you feeling?" Tyson grinned slightly. "Fine. I saw my grandpa I my dreams!" Kai slowly nodded and raised his head. His eyes were dead serious. "Tyson, your grandfather died today in the hospital while you had a fever. Shock seemed to creep up on him."  
  
Tyson blinked. "Wha? You're lying." "No." "No, gramps." Tyson buried his head into his knees and cried. Kai slowly stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
!(!(!(!(! I'm so sorry! I just had to do it! Ren will be coming soon. Review! 


	7. Please take me away from myself

You guys make me blush! Oh, And Rumi-chan and Darkspider: UPDATE YOUR FICS! OR ELSE NO MORE UPDATES FROM ME! Thank you! !*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson didn't come out of his room for two weeks. The maids brought up food to him, but he barely ate anything. So I made the funeral for his grandfather. I bought everything that was needed for it. It was he least I could do.  
  
!*!*! Flashback !*!*!  
  
Kai had gone and got the doctor from his chambers. He immediately rushed to see if his patient was making any progress while Kai stood in the corner. A maid came in after a while and handed him the phone.  
  
"This is Kai Hiwatari speaking." "Yes, this is the hospital Tyson Kinomiya's grandfather was sent to. It seems the poor man has gone into shock and died. I'm sorry."  
  
Kai dropped the phone and looked at Tyson, who was still running a high fever.  
  
!*!*!* End !*!*!*!  
  
Kai sighed and looked to the left at him to see the broken boy that was staring out of the car's window. Kai had managed to get him out of his room for the funeral. But the boy didn't even resist when the maids and butlers were sent to dress him. It was like he had lost the will to do anything anymore.  
  
The car finally reached its destination. Kai got out and stood under the umbrella that one of the servants were holding. He watched as Tyson slowly got out of the car, not caring if the rain hit him or got him wet. Kai slowly turned around and walked towards the place were the Kinomiya family was milling around a casket. Tyson's grandfather was in that casket.  
  
He saw that Tyson was about to go up to it, when he paused. He turned away and sat in the back row of seats, away from everybody else. It was after the funeral, when the two boys were walking back to the limo when a voice called out to them. Kai turned and saw Tyson's older brother, Ren (or Zin), standing there.  
  
"Yes?" Tyson's older brother looked him straight into the eye. "He's coming back home with me."  
  
!*!*!*!*! Ha! Someone said they didn't want Ren or Zin in this. So I tried to put him in a place that they would like him. Is this a good idea? I'm not going to make him a bad guy or anything; he just wants to comfort his little bro. Review! 


	8. Back with you

So, here ya people go!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson blinked when he had registered what his brother said. "Home?" His brother nodded. "Yes. I'll be taking care of you now since Grandpa can't." Tyson's eyes saddened and he looked upon the ground. "Fine. Take him. He's been nothing but trouble since he came anyway." Tyson shot his head up and looked at the person who said it. "Kai?"  
  
Kai gave him a glare. "What?" Ren turned and said, "I'll pick him up within a week. I need to move my stuff back into the dojo." Kai shrugged. "Fine. But he's out within a week." "Understood." Kai grunted and turned back to the car. Tyson looked at his brother, then started to follow after Kai. Ren's eyes saddened at the way his brother was.  
  
Tyson had told him about his crush, so he was slightly frightened Kai would hurt Tyson so much that Tyson may just die. Ren sighed and turned back to his weeping relatives, trying to give the any kind of comfort that he could.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
All through the car ride it was silent, except for the steady beats of the rain on the window. Tyson just stared out into the pouring rain. He was going back home to live with his brother. Home. That word seemed so foreign to him now. First his mother, now his grandfather. Tyson sucked back a sob that threatened to escape him.  
  
Kai was glaring out the window, thinking when they would finally get back to the mansion. So, Tyson was finally going to leave him alone. Kai should've been happy, but something seemed to hurt deep within his chest. He didn't know why either.  
  
They finally made it back to the place that Tyson was currently staying at. As they were walking inside, a butler came up to them. "Someone is here to see Master Tyson." "Who?" The butler didn't have time to answer as three blobs rushed past and latched themselves onto Tyson. "Huh?" He looked down and saw Max clinging to both his legs, Rei right beside him, worry evident in his golden eyes, and Kenny latched onto his back.  
  
Kai sighed in annoyance and started to walk up the stairs. "Next time don't let them in." The butler bowed. "As you wish." Max looked up from squeezing Tyson's legs, unshed tears glittering in his sky blue eyes. "We heard what happened before and came here as quickly as we could." His voice broke. Rei spoke up next. "But we're here now. And we heard you have to be out of here within a week. How 'bout you stay with us at Maxie's place?"  
  
Tyson blinked, still not comprehending that his friends were here with him. Before he could answer though, a voice broke threw. "He's staying here. He is sick and I have a doctor living here. If there is any emergency I could always go and get him." They looked up and saw that Kai was coming down the stairs, only clad in a pair of gray sweatpants and a towel he was using to dry his hair in one hand.  
  
Rei glared up at him. "Why don't you let him decide for once? You aren't the ruler of his life! Your not team captain when it comes to family problem!" Kai's eyes flashed dangerously. "Get out! I don't want you here! Butler, throw them out!" The butler along with a few guards caught the boys and were dragging them towards the entrance. Kenny called out, "We're always here for you!" The door slammed in his face.  
  
Kai grabbed Tyson roughly by his upper arm and was dragging him to his room. When they had got there, he tossed Tyson in and walked in himself. He slammed the door behind him and dragged Tyson up by his hair. "Do you really want to leave? Be my guest!" He threw Tyson as far as he could. He landed on the bed with a thud.  
  
Kai's breath was ragged after he did this. But Tyson was not moving at all. He was still awake, but just not responding to the treatment that he was getting. Kai stopped when he realized what he had done. He lowered his face, bangs covering his eyes. He stood up straight and walked out the door, locking it after he had closed it again.  
  
Tyson stayed still after Kai had thrown him. It wasn't him that had gotten him angry, it had been Reis' words. But Rei was trying to defend him. Tears started to form in his eyes as Kai walked out, locking the door behind him. What Kai did didn't hurt him. No, the pain was coming from is that Kai did it to him. His love.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
So, did ya like! Review and tell me! 


	9. Why do you hurt me the way you do?

Here's chappie 9! Is it nine? Already? Wow!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson layed on his bed crying after Kai had left him alone. It hurt deep inside to know that Kai had took his anger out on him. He didn't even do anything. His pillow was soaked, his hair in a tangle. His clothes were in disarray, his eyes were puffy, he was a total mess.  
  
He looked up and saw through the rain that the sun was finally setting. He sighed and sat up, rubbing the last few tears that were tracing down his cheek. He looked at the clock and it read 7 o'clock. He wasn't even hungry. All he wanted was a nice warm bath. So he stood up and walked over the bathroom door, stripping of his clothes as he walked. They fell silently to the ground as he walked.  
  
Tyson pushed open the door and stepped in, undoing his hair form the ponytail. The tabs were turned on, and soon the whole bath was filling up with warm water. He sighed contently as he stepped in. The water felt heavenly on his body. His muscles were relaxed as the water soothed them. As the tub was still filling up, he put some bubble bath in. Glad that he finished his task, he leaned back and closed his eyes.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Kai grunted as he knocked on Tyson's door. He needed to apologize before Tyson got any ideas and pull what he did yesterday. It was bruising his pride a lot, but he didn't want to feel responsible for a death o his teammate. He knocked a few times, but nobody answered his knocks. He started to get worried as he knocked again. Still, nobody answered.  
  
He tried to the doorknob, but it was locked. Then he remembered that he locked it when he stormed out. He unlocked it and ran in. No sign of the blue dragon. Kai felt his mind in a whirl. Tyson was going to die if he didn't hurry. He looked towards the bathroom and ran to the door. Seeing that it wasn't locked, he slammed the door open.  
  
He paused in the doorway as he stared at an angel. Tyson's back was to him, his bare wet flesh looking so interesting to him. His hair was spread about him, and Kai didn't notice that his hair had grown so long. It was pooled around his waist as Tyson ran his hands under it to get it off his shoulders. Kai felt himself grow very hot on the spot as he continued to stare at eh blue haired beauty.  
  
"Ty-Tyson.." His voice came out by itself, and it sounded very weak. He saw the angel freeze and turn slowly. His eyes widened in disbelief, his mouth dropping open in surprise. Then, gathering his its about him, He yelled out. "Get out! Pervert! Rape!" He was cut short as Kai started to climb into the tub. "K-Kai. Get -o-out!" But Ka only loomed closer to him.  
  
Soon Kai was looking down on him, lifting up Tyson's chin with his finger. "Get out!" Kai loomed in closer. "Make me."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*! Dun dun dun! Do you love it? Hate it? Want to rip it to shreds? Tell me in a review! 


	10. Four of you and one of me

So, I guess you liked the last chapter, eh? Well, I guess I'll go on then.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Tyson's eyes widened at what Kai said. "Stay away from me!" He pushed hard at Kai's chest, but Kai refused to release his hold on the boy. "Let me go!" Kai growled and grabbed hold of Tyson's wrists. He was nose-to-nose with him and growled out, "Stop it, or else I'll hurt you."  
  
Tyson gulped, but didn't try to get his wrists out of Kai's iron hold. But tears started to form at the corners of his eyes. 'Why is Kai doing this?' But his thought was erased from his head and was replaced with panic as Kai leaned down and forcefully kissed the boy. He kissed him with lust, power, and domination.  
  
Not with love. But Tyson didn't resist. This is what he had wanted for two years now. 'So let me live my dream, even if he his just playing.' Tyson closed his eyes and kissed Kai back.  
  
Kai gasped as he felt the soft lips on his own responding to his own demanding ones. A velvety tongue hesitantly licked his lips, asking, no, begging for entrance. He willing complied, but as the tongue came into his mouth, he instantly started to stack it with his own, in a fight for dominance.  
  
But realization seemed to hit Kai, as he finally registered the lips caressing his own. He pulled away, but Tyson wasn't satisfied and leaned up again to capture Kai's lips. But Kai pushed him away and looked at him in confusion. "What did you do to me? What the hell are your doing?!" Tyson looked up at him, but lowered his eyes to the water.  
  
"You came in and started it. I tried to pull away, but you threatened to hurt me." Kai let out a breath. "I have a disorder. MPD. That's all you need to know." "So." "I don't love you if that's what your thinking. How could I ever love something like you?"  
  
Kai climbed out of the tub, walking out. He left Tyson who looked like he was about to pass out.  
  
Kai walked along the corridors till he reached his room. As he walked inside and locked the door, he leaned against it had sighed. "Why did you do that?" He looked up and saw slightly brighter crimson eyes than his own looking at him. He got off the door and glared at them. "You were going to far. I had to stop it before anything happened."  
  
The voice laughed maliciously. "Like what? Have hot and wild sex with him in the bathtub? Not a bad idea. I'll try it next time he's in that predicament." Kai growled. "It's not funny! Just leave him alone!" Another pair of crimson orbs appeared, slightly brighter than Kai's, but duller than the other ones.  
  
"You know we can't Kai. We're only here because of him. You made us so that you can be happy with him. Kai put his hands to his ears. "Shut up! Leave me alone!" "Oh, but you know we can't do that Kai." Another pair of red eyes appeared, but these were brighter than the rest. Kai narrowed his eyes when they appeared.  
  
"I never intended to make you or to hurt Tyson." One of the voices chuckled deeply. "But this was the perfect opportunity to claim him as our own." "Our own? My own! I'm the on the one how at least doesn't lust after him! And you're the ones who scared his grandfather so that he fell down the stairs and had a heart attack!"  
  
Three figures came out of the darkness of Kai's room. The moon was cast upon them, and they all looked exactly like Kai, except for a few minor details. The person with the eyes that showed first had slightly longer hair, and his eyes were brighter than Kai's. The second that ever showed were slightly brighter than Kai's but duller than the other's. He also had glasses on.  
  
But the last was the most different off all. He was taller than all the rest and his eyes were the brightest of all the Kai's. But his hair was past his shoulders, and the tips were dyed black. Kai glared at them. "I hate you all. Just leave Tyson alone. Dark, Semi, and Yami: leave him alone." The person whose eyes appeared first smirked. "But dark doesn't want to. I had fun in the bath. I wanna do it again!" Semi, the person with the second pair of eyes nodded.  
  
"He looks worthy of us.' The last, Yami, smirked. "I can't wait to here him scream out our names. Man, I'm getting hard already just thinking about it. Maybe I should pay him a visit." Kai made a move towards him, but Dark and Semi held him back. "No, leave him alone! You have me!" "Ah, but your getting boring. See'ya!" With a wave, Yami walked out to find Tyson.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
I'm going to make this slightly longer, so here's your treat. Enjoy it, this will be rare.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson sighed shakily as he packed his things into his suitcase. He needed out of this house right now. He couldn't deal with these emotions right now. He stopped as he heard his name. "Tyson, what are you doing?" Tyson turned, but took in a sharp breath at what he saw. Kai was leaning against his doorframe. But he looked different. A whole lot different. His hair was different, he was taller looking, and he was dressed differently.  
  
"Kai? What's wrong? Why do you look so different?" "What, you don't like my new look? I'm hurt. Nobody hurts my feelings, I hurt theirs. Or more specifically, them." 'Kai' walked over to Tyson and looked down at him. 'Kai' was about two heads taller than the poor boy, and Tyson had to strain his neck just to meet his eyes.  
  
"When did you get so tall? I came up to your forehead, but now I'm at your chest/stomach. And we only saw each other eight minutes ago." 'Kai' chuckled and leaned down to the boy's ear. "But I'm not Kai. I'm Yami, his darker half, his other personality." Tyson froze and looked at Yami. "You mean." Yami smirked. "Yes. He can actually spilt us all up. He his the first kind of human to have MPD and split bodies." His smirk turned more insane. "And he's not here to help you, so I can do anything I want to, to you."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
So, that's a strange turn of events. But do you like it? More action and love for Tyson to handle. Review! 


	11. Lovin' you in a different way

Hey, I hear some of you don't get it. Don't worry, I'll explain it all in this chapter.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
"B-but I still don't u-understand." Yami chuckled and sat on the bed. "Then let me explain it to you:  
  
It was when Kai was younger, after his mother and father died, that he was all alone with his grandfather. He had no friends to play with, no one to seek comfort with, absolutely no one. So one day, he thought he kept hearing voices in his head. But that was only him trying to have a real person beside him.  
  
So he gave them names, and they were his best friends. But he could become them for a while. This is called MPD, Multiple personality disorder. But with him it was different. He could actually spilt bodies with them. I am one of them.  
  
Do you understand now?" Tyson took in all this information and nodded slowly. "So, you're one of them?" "Yes. I am his darkest half. The most evil, dominant, and gothic one there is. Kai is the angel, believe it or not. Then after him is Semi, who is the smartest. He is the smartest of us and doesn't really seem evil. But when he is mad, he is scarier than me. And Dark, he is the playboy. He was in the bathtub with you just minutes ago. He would love a go with you any time. So would I."  
  
Tyson gulped, but looked up quickly. "You mean it wasn't Kai in the tub with me? He wasn't the one that took my first kiss." "Sorry to burst your bubble, but no." Tyson looked down at the floor, tears starting to form in his eyes. He a strong hand lifted up his chin, and he met bright crimson eyes.  
  
"Tyson, we share all th feelings Kai has. He loves you, and so do I." He leaned down and quickly kissed the startled boy possessively. Tyson was taken back by the heat of the kiss, but this time he knew to pull away. But the hand wouldn't let him go. Two strong arms circled around his waist, and pulled him harder against Yami.  
  
'Kai, help me.' Yami started to undress while still kissing the boy. Tyson began to panic, so he struggled against the arms that held him. But he saw a flash from the corner of his eye. 'What's that? Please save me!' A second later, Yami was shoved back by a force that sent him flying. He landed on the bed with a thud.  
  
Tyson, too, was thrown backwards, but another pair of arms caught him and held him securely. They were holding him new bride style. He opened his eyes a bit and saw another pair of crimson eyes. They were duller than Yami's, but still brighter than Kai's. They peered down at him worriedly. "Are you alright?"  
  
Tyson gapped at who was holding him. It was Kai, but his hair was slightly longer, and had a pair of glasses on. "Are you alright?" "W-who are you?" The Kai look-alike smiled. "I'm Semi. Sorry it took so long to save you, Kai sure is feisty when you come into the picture." "Semi? You another one of Kai's personalities." "Yes." Semi looked up and glared at Yami who was rubbing his head. "You bastard! He's going through hell right now and you come and take advantage of him!" Semi, still carrying Tyson, turned and walked out of the room. He walked down the hall and into another room.  
  
"Sorry about him. He's just a bit horny. I couldn't do anything before. He's the leader of us, and that would mean death to anyone who defies him. But I had to stop him from claiming you. You belong to Kai." Tyson nodded shakily and climbed out of the hold Semi had him in. "Thank you." Semi smiled and walked over to him. He enveloped him into a hug, one so full of love that Tyson had to hold back a sob that threatened to escape him.  
  
"What's wrong little one?" Tyson buried his head in his chest and started to sob bitterly. "You remind me so much of Kai. But Kai would never old me like this." Semi smiled sadly at the boy and lifted up his chin with his index finger. "Fret not. I will always love you." Semi leaned down and kissed the boy sweetly.  
  
Tyson closed his eyes tight as he felt the probing lips on his own. This was too much. Tyson pulled away and started to cry in Semi's chest again. Semi patted his back and smiled down at him. "Shh, I'm right here." "Thank you." But the huge window that led to the balcony burst open.  
  
Semi shielded Tyson with his own body. But the glass from the window had shattered, so the shards embedded themselves into Semi's back and arms. "Semi!" But Semi was knocked out. A deep chuckling caught his attention and he looked up. There was another Kai look-alike standing on the balcony.  
  
"So, you're my new toy." He licked his lips. "I'm Dark, your new lover."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Great, what kind of trouble has Tyson got himself onto now? Read to find out! Review! 


	12. Kai

I hate school! Go to hell teacher! Anyway, here's your chapter!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson gaped at Dark, who was licking his lips while looking over Tyson. "Mmm, I'm hungry. You make me very hungry. Come here." He walked towards Tyson, wagging his hips suggestively. Tyson heard purring as Dark nearer, so he walked backwards, away from Dark.  
  
"S-stay a-away! Semi will w-wake up s-soon!" Dark chuckled. "Oh, he won't wake up for a bit. I made sure to hit him hard." Tyson started to shake as he kept on walking backwards. But fate didn't seem to like him today, for he tripped over a piece of large broken glass. "Ahh!"  
  
Tyson fell back onto the floor, but some glass was under him as he fell, so little pieces stuck into his palm and his lower back. Tyson winced as he felt the sharp little pieces dig into his skin. He looked up as he saw a shadow passed over him. He looked up and saw Dark standing over him, a smirk on his face, but his eyes held the tiniest bit of concern.  
  
"S-stay away from me!" Tyson picked up the large piece of glass and made a jab at Dark. But Dark was quicker and grabbed his wrist, holding it in a painful grip. Tyson's grip on the glass loosened, and it fell to the ground with a small clink. Dark pulled Tyson up forcefully, making the smaller boy cry out on pain.  
  
Dark lifted Tyson's chin up with his index finger, and gazed deeply into Tyson's blue eyes. "Stop moving. The glass could bury deeper into your skin." Tyson looked up at the bright crimson eyes in suspicion. "Go to hell!" Dark smirked. "Only if you go with me." He took his hand away from Tyson's chin, and placed it on hi lower back. With the other hand still holding Tyson's wrist high in the air, he leaned forward and kissed him hard on the lips.  
  
Tyson squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the lips pressed hard on his own. But they weren't like Semis' or Yami's. They were hard and demanding, but they didn't want to force him into anything. No tongue, just lips against lips. Tyson heard Dark moan lightly, then grinded hard against Tyson.  
  
Dark pulled away and licked his lips. "Mmm, you so good. Again?" Dark ran his finger along Tyson's lower lip, grinding slightly against him. Tyson stared blankly at Dark, not comprehending what was going on. But it soon dawned on him, and he started to struggle against the arms that held him. "What wrong little love?" "Let go of me!" Dark smirked. "If you're this wild in bed, man, I'll have one hell of a fuck!"  
  
"Let me go you crazy asshole!" Tyson lifted his fist and punched Dark straight in his jaw. Dark, who was caught off guard, flew backwards from the force and surprise of the punch. Tyson took this opportunity and ran out of the room. He ran down the hall and into another room. He leaned against the door and panted heavily.  
  
But he stopped as he heard slight moans coming from the corner of the room. He turned around, tense, and saw something that almost made him scream. Kai was tied to the bed, naked, and covered in blood. Long gashes covered his chest, like finger marks, Tears stained his face, and his mouth was gagged. Tyson gaped at the sight in front of him.  
  
"K-Kai? Oh holy Seiryu, what the hell happened?" He ran over to Kai and pulled out the gag in his mouth. "Kai! Are you alright? What happened?" Kai just moaned louder and called out, "Tyson! Harder!" Tyson froze. "Kai." "I love you."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
So, did you see that coming? Guess who he's gonna end up with in the end! And you'll be surprised at who it is. Review! 


	13. Seeing you in a different light

Well, here's the chapter you've been waiting for. Enjoy!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson stared wide-eyed at the words that tumbled out of Kai's mouth. "Wha?" Tyson shook his head. 'I have to get him out of here.' He moved to untie Kai from the bedposts, but a groan caught his attention. "Ty.?" Tyson looked down and saw two dull red eyes looking at him.  
  
"Oh, Kai! Are you alright?" Kai looked around, then back at him. "Who's Kai?" Tyson stared blankly at Kai, then laughed slightly. "That's funny. Come on. Let's get you untied Kai." But Kai shook his head. "Who's Kai?" Tyson stopped from untying the sheets that held Kai.  
  
"You don't know who Kai is?" Kai shook his head. "Do you know your name?" Another shake of the head. "Do you know who I am?" Kai smiled, actually smiled, and nodded. "I'm your lover." Tyson blushed and shook his head. "No I'm not." "Yes you are." Tyson pulled away from undoing Kai, but Kai had other ideas.  
  
Kai shot up and pulled Tyson to him, and yanked him down in a flash. When Tyson cleared his vision, he saw that Kai was on top of him, and he was on the bottom. Kai smiled that sweet smile again. "I'll prove it to you." He pulled Tyson's hands up and tied them to the bedposts. Then he tied up his legs.  
  
"Kai! Stop it!" Kai turned to him. "But I want to make love to you. I want you to be mine, and mine alone." He climbed up and licked up Tyson's chin, and all the way up to his forehead. "Kai, stop." But his protests were weak. Tyson knew that he wanted this, but what if Kai, the real Kai, found out and hated him forever?  
  
Kai smiled again at Tyson and slowly started to remove all of Tyson's clothes. After he had finished, he smiled at the boy below him. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
I can't right lemons! Sorry, I read them, but I know I'm to young to write one. But if you ask nicely, I may just write one and put it up! Gomen!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Kai had a major headache. 'Damn Yami. He's getting to rough.' He stirred and curled up to the warm and sweaty body next to him. But something didn't feel right. The body was too small to be any one of his personalities. He opened one eyes, but it was night out. So he could see nothing but the outline of the body he was hugging.  
  
But he could see that it was tied to the bedposts. Kai blinked. None of his others would ever be on bottom, or tied to the bed. He groaned as he moved towards the lamp, his lower body protesting with every move. He moved his hand and switched on the lamp. His eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, but they soon saw the figure in front of him. He gasped and fell out of the bed. "Shit!"  
  
He saw that it was Tyson tied to the bed, all sweaty from their previous tumble. He reached out a shaky hand and ran it down Tyson's cheek. There was tearstains and blood smeared on his cheek. "I see you had fun without us." Kai looked up and glared at the newcomers.  
  
"What did you do?!" Yami glared back coolly. "Nothing. It was you who did that to him. You just happened to lose your memory for the time and you made sweet love to him." Kai glared with all his might. "That was rape!" Dark licked his lips. "Can I have a go now?" Semi glared at Dark. "He's tired and worn out!"  
  
A low moan caught all their attention. They turned and saw Tyson was staring at them with a frightened look in his eyes. "Leave me alone. Please leave me alone." Semi walked over to the poor boy and held him gently. "Shh, it's alright." He untied the ropes, so the boy fell on him crying bitterly. Semi stood up with the boy in his arms.  
  
"Are guys happy now? He's broken and in pain, and all you can do is gloat." Semi stomped out of the room and into the bathroom. He set the boy in the tub and started the water, filling it with bubble bath. He put the boy in, the bubbles circling him. Tyson hissed in pain at the water touching sensitive areas.  
  
Semi pulled off all of his own clothes and got in with the boy. He hugged him gently and started to wash his hair out. Tyson was shaking all the time that he was being washed. "Why did he do that to me?" Semi looked at the boy with a sad look. "It wasn't him. You can say that was another personality, except it was Kai. It was his love, or lust if you would say, that you saw."  
  
Tyson jumped out all of a sudden and grabbed a towel. After he put it on, he raced out of the bathroom, out of Kai's bedroom, and into his own. He slammed the door closed and locked it. He raced over to his suitcase and pulled some clothes out. He changed quickly and grabbed the phone and hurriedly dialed a number.  
  
"Hello?" The sound of his brother's voice filled him with hope at that moment. "Ren, please come and get me now." A moment of silence, then, "I'll be right there." Tyson hung up and raced out of the room with his suitcase in hand. He ran out of the front door and into the street. His brothers car pulled up and Tyson jumped in. "Tell me what happened at home."  
  
Tyson cast his last look on the mansion, and saw four figures standing on the huge balcony that was in front of the house. Tyson turned away from it, but glanced back once more. This was his last look upon it and the figures for three years.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Ha! What ya think about that? I think I'm going off a bit. Is this okay so far? Should I change it? Did ya like it at all? Review and tell me! And don't worry, he is going to end up with one of them. Review and tell me who you think he's going to end up with! I'll give you a set of all of Kai's personalities, and Kai, and Tyson, and it will come with a bed and a whip. And maybe even a baby! 


	14. Two years later and I still have the sca...

Left ya at a good part, didn't I? Some of you tried to guess who Tyson's going to end up with. Man, and I mean it, nobody likes Dark or Yami, do you? Most people picked either Kai or Semi. Well, you're going to be shocked.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
"Hey, Tyson!" Tyson looked up from putting down a box. His friend Max was running towards him, waving something in his hand that was above his head. Tyson smiled at his friend's antics. 'Still like a child. So innocent.' His eyes saddened at the though.  
  
Tyson has grown over the past two years. His hair was even longer and reached just below his butt. His eyes were still the same, but the usual spark that was there when he was younger wasn't there anymore. He was sixteen years old now, but he didn't act so immature anymore.  
  
Tyson grinned as his friend stooped in front of his and tried to catch his breath. Max bent down, his hand on his knees. "So what's up?" Max held the letter in his hand out towards him, still panting heavily. Tyson looked curiously at it, then took it form the blonde's hand.  
  
He opened it and read the following:  
  
Bladebreakers  
  
You are invited to come and celebrate Kai Hiwatari's nineteenth birthday.  
  
Please be at the mansion at 8 o'clock on December 25th. You are also invited to  
  
Stay the night, so please bring an extra pair of clothes with you. Thank you.  
  
Tyson blinked at this. "Kai's birthday party? I didn't know his birthday was on Christmas. Well, I can't make it anyway. It Christmas, I do have family." Max sighed. He had gotten his breath back when Tyson was reading over the letter. "What ever did happen to you guys two years ago? I mean, you left the mansion in such a hurry and everything. And Kai never contacted us. This is the first time in two years."  
  
Tyson looked away. "I don't want to discuss it. Come on. Help me finish moving this stuff into the other place." Max picked up a box and walked over to the moving truck. "It's going to be so great. You, me, Kenny, and Rei will be sharing a house!"  
  
"Yeah. Mr. D really is too kind. He wanted Kai to come too, didn't he?" Max nodded as he put the box in the truck. "Yup. But he couldn't get a hold of him." Max and Tyson finished loading the boxes and sat down on the front porch for a quick rest.  
  
Max looked fondly over the whole yard. "I remember we used to train here. Hilary used to yell and bark orders at us. God rest her soul." Tyson looked down at the ground. "She's been dead for one year and three months already. Time passes by so fast, doesn't it?" Max looked over at his friend. "It's not your fault Tyson." Tyson put his hand under his chin and looked darkly ahead. "Yes, yes it is."  
  
Tyson and Hilary had gotten together when Tyson had gotten Kai's grasp. But one day she told him it wasn't working out. Tyson was shocked, but he knew it was true. She said that it more of a brother/sister love. So she left, but she would never some back. A drunk driver hit her when she was walking on the sidewalk on her way back home.  
  
A tear fell to the ground as he replayed the story of how she died in his mind. "Ty." They heard a honking noise and looked up to see that Rei had arrived. He was the some, except he had grown taller. His hair was the same length as Tyson's. Kenny also got out of the car.  
  
But Kenny was the one that changed the most. He had pushed his bangs to one side so that one eyes showed a deep sparkling emerald. He had lost the glasses and had grown quite tall. He was the same height as Max, so they both came up to Rei's shoulders. He still had Dizzy, but he didn't carry her around everywhere like he used to. He usually keeps her home nowadays.  
  
Aw, but Kenny also had someone to love. And it just so happened to be Tala from the Demolition Boys.  
  
Max ran over and hugged his boyfriend. Oh, I forgot about little Maxie. Well, Maxie wasn't so little anymore. He had grown, but still was as innocent as before. His hair had grown a bit and hanged just below his shoulders. He currently had it in a high ponytail. His clothes were still had a sense of a child, but it look quite on him.  
  
The freckles had faded, but were still there if you looked hard at his face. He and Rei had gotten together last summer.  
  
Rei looked over and Tyson and flashed him a smile with a fangs. "Ready to move?" Tyson nodded and got up. "Aren't you going to give me a hug goodbye?" They all turned to the door and saw Ren standing there, wearing a light blue apron with a spoon in hand. Tyson giggled at his brother and ran up to hug him.  
  
When he had engulfed his brother in a hug, he whispered in his ear, "Thank you for everything onii-chan." "Your welcome." They separated and Tyson ran over to the car. Ren waved. "Be careful! Don't let Tyson drive!" "Ha ha! Very funny!" Tyson climbed into next to Rei and waved one last time at his brother.  
  
When his house was out of sight, he sighed and sat back into his seat. Rei looked over at him. Max and Kenny had taken the car that Rei arrived in. So Rei and Tyson were in the moving truck with Rei driving it. "So, you going to Kai's birthday bash?" Tyson shook his head. "Come on buddy. You have to make an appearance there."  
  
"I just don't fell like it Rei." "Tyson, you're going and that's finally." Tyson groaned and sunk down in his seat. He knew he had lost, so what point was there to argue anymore?  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
Two hours later, the finally made it to the house they would be sharing. It was in the country, so not too many houses crowded around them. Blooming cherry blossom trees surrounded their house. And their house was three- stories high.  
  
Tyson looked up at the magnificent house and smiled. "Beautiful." "Not as beautiful as my Kenny." They looked towards the door and saw Tala standing there, clad in only a towel. Kenny blushed and looked down. Tala smirked and nodded to Tyson. "Good to see you."  
  
Tyson smirked back. "So, they let you out of the Physco ward?" "Yep, on account for my good behavior." The two smirked at each other and shook hands. "Good to see ya again Tala." "I guess it's the same." He looked over at Kenny. "I made the cake like you requested. Now where's my payment."  
  
Kenny sighed and walked over to Tala. He stood on his toes to kiss him to the cheek. But Tala moved his head sideways so that Kenny's lips landed on his. Tyson sweatdropped at the two. "Do they always do this?" Re nodded. "Usually Tala though." "Though so."  
  
Tala had changed a bit over the years. His hair was down due to the shower he had taken and had grown a bit. He was just past his shoulders. He had grown taller, so that at Kenny barely came up to his chest. His was still pale, but still attractive. His eyes were still sharp, but they were currently closed as he was kissing Kenny.  
  
Rei pushed passed them and walked through the door. "Come on, your rooms this way." Tyson nodded and followed, Max right behind him. They followed Rei up the stairs to a room that had a blue colored door. "Here it is." "Thanks." Rei nodded and walked of to the room he and Max shared. Max and Rei had separate rooms, but they usually slept together.  
  
Tyson sighed and entered his room. It was a normal blue, but had white sponging over it so it looked like a sky with clouds floating everywhere. His bead was pushed on the opposite side wall, and on either side had two huge windows. The bed was large and had blue sheet over it. It also had a dark blue veil that could go around the bed. The carpet was a dark blue and had little silver sparkles in it.  
  
He walked over to one of the huge windows and peered out. There was a balcony that had a set of stairs going down one side and leading to a garden full of flowers. He sighed and walked onto the balcony and down the stairs, into the garden. He walked over to a huge oak tree and sat beneath it. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a calm sleep.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
How did ya like it? I know there was no Kai in it, but he's going to be there next chapter. And did ya like Tyson's room designs? I though of it in one minute. I don't plan my stories out, I just write them. It comes from the heart. Aww, I'm so poetic! Review! 


	15. Help me from my past

So here what all of you have been waiting for! The next chapter!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
A breeze blew across the darkened and towards a sleeping by. It blew across his face, causing his to stir and shiver. He opened one cerulean eye lazily, then the other. He yawned and stretched from his position on the ground, looking up at the dark blur sky. He put his arms down and looked towards the full moon.  
  
"Hey Tyson! You out here?" He looked to where the voice was calling him. "He has to be out here Kenny." "I know. Tala! What are you doing? Stop touching me!" "Nothin'." Tyson snickered at the voices, and then decided he would save Kenny. He stood up and called out, "I'm right here!" He could see Kenny rushing towards him, with Tala right behind him, his lips drawn into a sneer.  
  
Kenny ran up to his friend. "It's dinner time. Come and eat something. And where have you been all day?" "Sleeping under here." Kenny raised an eyebrow. "You could have gotten a cold!" "I'm fine." He demonstrated this by flexing his arms. "You don't look so tough." Tala walked up behind Kenny and wrapped his arms around the younger man's shoulders.  
  
"Can we go in and eat now." "Kenny or food?" Tala smirked. "Both. But Kenny sounds so appetizing." "Would you two stop it?" Tyson just grinned. "I was only kidding." Tala pouted. "I wasn't." Tyson laughed while Kenny blushed. Tyson started walking towards the house where the smell of roasted meats drifted out and towards him.  
  
"Man, it smells so good!" "Well, you have to see who cooked it first." Tyson gave a curious glance over at Kenny, but he just smiled. "Fine, whatever." Tyson entered through the front entrance, then walked down the stairs into the kitchen. An entire feast was before them on the long table that was their dinning room table.  
  
"Wow! Who made all this?" "Well I did of course!" Tyson turned and his eyes sparkled in remembrance. "Oliver!" The French man ran over to his friend and engulfed him in a friendly hug. "Oh, you've grown as beautiful as any painting!" Tyson laughed and hugged his friend back. "It's been to long!"  
  
"Yes, indeed it has." Tyson turned and saw Robert, Enrique, and Johnny at the entrance of the kitchen. Johnny smirked. "Well, you may have changed, but do you still have your bad eating habits?" Tyson smirked right back at him. "My, you're still short, but do you have the same attitude?"  
  
Johnny made a lunge at him, but Robert grabbed him by the collar to restrain him. Then he turned his attention to Tyson. "I hope you are doing well my friend." "Well, let just say that I was a whole lot better when I was a child." Robert let go of Johnny and sat down in a seat. Tyson right next to him, happy to see his other friends hadn't changed in the least.  
  
"Mmm! This is so goods Oliver, like always!" Oliver smiled. "Well, Rei and Max did help me a lot." Max blushed slightly while Rei just smiled warmly at the compliment. "Yeah, but it wasn't much." Oliver laughed lightly. "Oh, but it was. You are an excellent cook Rei. Have you ever though of going professional?" Tyson smiled at all his friends, but it was hinted with sadness.  
  
"So, what are you going to Kai as a present?" Tyson was snapped out of his thoughts and looked towards Enrique. "What?" Enrique puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. He had changed a bit over the years. He had grown taller and less lankier. His baby blue eyes still had a bit of playfulness, but also held maturity. His hair had grown and was tied into a little ponytail in the back.  
  
And Robert was Robert. He still had his royal air, but he was beginning to become a bit friendlier. His still had his purple hair, except that it was smoothed back and didn't look like a helmet anymore. He had grown into his nose so that he didn't look like a fish anymore. All in all, he was pretty handsome.  
  
Oliver was still as feminine as before. His had grown his hair so that it barely brushed against his waist. He had tied it into a French braid and was draped over his shoulder. His purple eyes were a bit darker, but still had the twinkle it usually had.  
  
And Johnny. He actually had grown taller, but that was bout it. He still had that nasty attitude and wild red hair, but he had learned control his anger, which id probably a miracle. He was well built and was slightly tanned.  
  
"I said what are you going to get Kai." "Kai?" "Yeah. We were invited to the birthday bash too." "I don't know." Oliver smiled. "The I'll help you if you need anything." Tyson nodded, but he knew that there was a hidden meaning: Oliver could see that something was bothering Tyson, so he could come and ask for help.  
  
Tyson nodded gratefully and went back to eating. They spent the next few hours talking about their lives ad future plans. They talked late into the night, when Oliver decided it was time for bed. "All right, time for bed! March right upstairs and sleep! I said march!" Enrique grumbled to Tyson, "He's been ordering us around lately. I think he likes to be in charge. But you better not disobey him. He even had a demon side."  
  
Tyson nodded and walked upstairs to his room. He stripped off his clothes and put on his comfortable PJ's. Then he stuck his head out of the room to see if anyone was there. When he saw that nobody could spot him, he rushed over to the room that he had seen Oliver disappear into. He knocked softly, almost as if he didn't want the person in there to hear. But a cheerful hello responded, so he pushed open the door hand walked in.  
  
Oliver was seated at the vanity, clad only in a purple robe that barely reached his knees, and was unbraiding his hair. "Oh, Tyson! Come to chat?" Tyson nodded while he looked at the ground. "Hey, Oliver? It's so cold out. Why don't you wear something more warm?" "Ah, thank you for caring. But do not fret, for Enrique could always warm me up if I become cold."  
  
Tyson laughed lightly, but waited as Oliver was finished brushing his hair. He soon put down the brush and sat on the bed, beckoning Tyson to sit next to him. When Tyson did, he immediately did, but everything came pouring out of his mouth like water. He told Oliver everything, from the day he arrived at Kai's mansion, to the day he left it.  
  
At the end of his story, he had his head buried in Oliver's lap, crying hard as Oliver soothed his hair. "Shh, it's all right. Calm down." Tyson's sobbing began to die down, and soft hiccups started to resonate from the broken boy. "Is this why you didn't want to go to the party?"  
  
Tyson looked at him. "Oh, Rei told me." "Yes. I'm afraid of what he'll do to me." "I think you should give him a chance." "Huh?" "He couldn't control his other side's because they also cared for you and wanted you to love them. Dark and Yami may have seemed to be evil, but that's how they express themselves. You can't change how a person is just because they express themselves differently."  
  
Tyson took in all this information. "But I'm still scared. Kai hurt me to deeply that the blood still flows. And if I go to this party, my wounds my just reopen." Oliver stroked Tyson's hair once more before pulling up the boy and holding his face in his hands. "You can do whatever you want, I won't force you to go. But you have to face your fears, Show him that he doesn't control your fear anymore. Be a man!"  
  
"You should try that Oliver." "Hey, I like being me. Now, if only could split apart like that. Hmm, we have to start working on that. Now move along and get some sleep. Understood?" Tyson nodded and wiped a tear away. Then he looked up and smiled. "Understood." Tyson got off the bed and walked over to the door. He opened it, but turned back just as he was about walk out. "Thank you Oliver. For everything. I owe you." "Well, you can put me as a godparent when you have your first child with Kai."  
  
Tyson smiled and walked out of the door. He walked past Enrique just as he was about to walk in. Enrique looked puzzled and peered into the room. "What was that all about?" "Oh, just some male bonding."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson pulled back his blankets and climbed in. He looked up at the ceiling as he settled in, thinking over the conversation He and Oliver just had. He sighed and closed his eyes. "This is so frustrating!"  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Oliver walked out onto the balcony. "Hey where are you going Oli?" "Just out for some fresh air." "Don't stay out there to long. You might get a cold." "Okay." Oliver closed the glass door and walked over to the railing. "It's all up to you know. Don't mess up."  
  
"Yes, we know that. How is he?" "Heartbroken and dead. You'll have to work a miracle Dark." "I know. That you Oliver." "You welcome. You can just make me the godparent of your first child with Tyson."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson slept on, not knowing what was happening outside his room. A black shadow crossed over the moon, through his glass door/windows next to his bed. It slowly opened the door and walked over to the sleeping boy. Tyson had his arm over his forehead with his head tilted to the side. His hair was thrown around on the pillow, making it look like a halo in the moonlight.  
  
A hand reached out and removed a piece of hair from Tyson's cheek, making sure not to wake the boy. It bent down and planted a ghost of a kiss on his lips. "Goodnight my little light."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
So, the suspense is killing all of you? Oh well, you'll have to wait. And Oliver's not a bad guy! And to Kiina: It's all right to like Dark and Yami. You like the surprise I'll have waiting. Review 


	16. Will you dance with me once more?

So, you want this chapter? Then I'll just give it to you.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson slept soundly in his bed, the early morning sun casting its glow over his room. He yawned and stretched in the warmth, then turned to his side to go back to sleep. But a hard knock on his door aroused him from his slumber. Tyson groaned and grumbled out, "What?"  
  
"Time to get up. We need to start packing for our little trip," Tala's voice drifted through the door. "Don't wanna!" Tyson pulled the covers over his head and grumbled once again. He the door opened and footsteps where heard. They stopped at hid bed and Tyson could almost feel the glare from the captain of the Demolition Boys on his back.  
  
"Get. Up. Now." "I. Don't. Want. Too." Tala growled at Tyson's answer and the way he was mocking him and yanked hard at the covers covering Tyson. "Ahh!" Tyson fell off the bed and landed on the ground with a loud 'Thud'. "Owie! That hurt! Meanie!" They heard rushing footsteps and a head poked through the door. It was Kenny who still had on his PJ's.  
  
"What happened? We though an earthquake was starting!" Tyson glared at his friend. "Gee, thanks." But a swift knock to his head made him stop glaring. "Ow!" Would you stop doing that?" He looked up at Tala, but Tala just glared back. He walked over to Kenny and wrapped his arms protectively around the younger boy. "Leave him alone."  
  
He went behind Kenny's head and stuck his tongue out. Tyson went red from anger, and was about to yell at him when Rei's voice called up to him. "Tyson! You have a phone call!" "Be right down!" Glaring one last time at Tala, he ran down the stair and into the kitchen. Tala smirked and looked back down at Kenny. "You still tired? I did wear you down last night."  
  
Kenny nodded while yawning. He leaned back and put his head against Tala's chest, murmuring. Tala chuckled and picked the younger up. He walked down the hall into Kenny's room and sat him down on the bed. "Goodnight Koi." He leaned down and placed one last kiss on his forehead before walking out and closing the door.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson ran into the kitchen where Rei and Oliver where cooking. Max was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, yawning. Max was still in his dark blue silk PJ's. Rei and Oliver where already dressed and making breakfast for everyone. Rei handed Tyson the phone and walked back to the oven.  
  
"Hello?" "Hey bro. How ya doing? Want to come home?" "No. I'm doing fine. How are you now that I'm not there? You don't have your little ray of sunshine anymore." "Please, you're the cloud that was over the sun." "That's not funny." "Well, I was just checking up on ya. I have to get to work. Bye kiddo." "Bye."  
  
Tyson hung up the phone and sat down next to Max. "So, they woke you up too?" Max looked up and nodded. "And Rei knows that I sleep late. He does it just for that reason." "That's why you should take control. Be the dominant one." Rei called over to them. "I don't think so. I will always be the dominant one. So just drop the subject."  
  
Tyson laughed. "That's why I'm single." Oliver looked at him with sly eyes. "I can always set you up. I have this friend in Paris who-" "No thanks Oliver. I think I'll stay this way."  
  
So they spent the morning packing for the trip and the party that was ahead of them. By 12 o'clock they were ready to go. They loaded their entire luggage in five cars that they were going to take. Kenny and Tala were going to take Tala's spider, Rei and Max were going to take Rei's car, Oliver and Enrique were taking their limo, Robert and Johnny were also taking there limo, and Tyson decided to drive alone.  
  
They got dressed in their tuxes and drove off. Tyson sighed and the wind whipped against his face. The sun was setting and casting a beautiful glow over the entire landscape, which was flat and golden, making in look so heavenly. The mountains were silhouette against the sun.  
  
Tyson smiled at it one last time before looking back on the road in front of him. It would take at least one hour to get to the mansion. He would have enough time to think about what to say and do. 'Should I hide? Should I talk to him? No. I won't. I refuse.'  
  
An hour and fifteen minutes later, they had finally made it to the mansion. They gave up the cars to the valet and a servant had taken their luggage, so they were now walking towards the doors were people were filing in. A butler bowed and asked for their invites as soon as they reached him.  
  
"May I see your invitations?" They all took out their invites and handed them to him. He looked at them, then back up at the men standing in front of him. "Master Kai wishes to see the Bladebreakers before anybody else does." The bladebreakers nodded, all except for Tyson, who had his eyes hidden by his bangs.  
  
As the rest of his team followed another servant to Kai, Tyson stayed behind the Majestics till they arrived at the ballroom. He broke away and went off towards the table that had refreshments on it. He picked up a glass of wine and sipped it. He looked around and saw that the place hadn't changed since the last time he saw it two years ago. His eyes were again hidden by his bangs just as the servants announced that Kai was coming down.  
  
Tyson was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice that everybody was clapping at the arrival of his team leader.  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
Kai's sharp eyes scanned the room, looking for the angel that he had wounded. He finally spotted the familiar blue-headed boy standing by the refreshment table. Kai had changed a bit over the years. His hair had grown so that it was just below his shoulders, and tonight it had all out. His eyes and turned even colder than before and were a bit darker. He had grown, so Tyson was just under his chin.  
  
He saw that his angel was zoning off, so he didn't notice as he walked up to him.  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson was still out of it, so he jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned and saw cold red eyes looking at him. "Want to dance?" Tyson looked at him. "Kai..."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
So, how did ya like it? Oh, Kiina? I love them all! Just put them on a leash and there you have it! Big strong Yami to protect, Dark to make you feel really loved, Semi who will know just how to please you just right, and Kai is there for when your hungry. Review! 


	17. Yours forever, mine forever

I just had to go on with this! Stalker can wait for another day. Besides, don't you want this more?  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson gaped at the man in front of him. Then he bowed in greeting. "Happy birthday Kai." "Thank you. Now will you dance with me? You didn't come with the rest of team. I have to know how're you're doing."  
  
Tyson looked at Kai's eyes for a second before shacking his head. "I'm not in the mood for dancing right now. I'm sorry." Kai leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Then I'll keep asking you, or my other's will force you." Tyson froze up at the mention of Kai's other personalities. "Fine. Just one dance."  
  
Kai took Tyson by his hand and led him to the dance floor. When they had got to the middle, he put his hand on Tyson's waist and slowly started to sway to the music. Tyson refused to look up into Kai's eyes; he didn't want to feel his old emotion come up again. "So, how have you been over the past two years?" "Broken. By you." Kai was about to say something when his head fell down to his chest.  
  
He looked up again after a second, but his eyes were slightly brighter. "Semi." Tyson acknowledged the one personality that he actually liked. "Tyson. Are you doing well? Do you wish to leave? If so, you better hurry. Dark and Yami are trying to get out." Fear raced through Tyson's eyes as he heard this. He broke away from Semi and bowed, then ran off towards the doors. A hand caught his arm.  
  
"Tyson? Where are you going?" Tyson turned and saw that a worried Max had caught his arm. Tyson's faced relaxed a little, but the anxious look still present. "Oh, Max. I'm tired. I feel like going home. I'm sorry." Max nodded, the worried look still present on his face. "Do you want me to come with you?" "No, that's fine. I know you were looking forward to this, and it took an hour to get here."  
  
Max nodded and let go of Tyson's arms. "I'll go tell the others. Be careful out there. Drive safely." "I know Max. Don't worry about me." Tyson nodded to his friend once more before running out two front doors. He called to the valet, who brought his car back to him.  
  
"Thanks." He gave the valet a tip and got in. He drove off into the night. As he was passing back into the country, he looked out into the night sky. It was a dark blue/black color, and you could see the clouds because of the full moon. 'Beautiful. Why can't life be like this?' He shook his head and kept on driving.  
  
After an hour of driving, he finally pulled up to the driveway of the house that he and his friends shared and parked his car. He got out, locked the door, and walked up to the house. He searched his pocket for his key, but couldn't find it. He hit the door in frustration. "Dammit." The door opened as soon as he hit it.  
  
He looked at the door, then as his fist. "Wait. Is someone in the house?" He immediately went into defense mode as he walked into the house. He walked slowly around the house, but saw no one. And nothing was stolen. And that left his room. He walked towards the door to his room and pushed it open.  
  
But it was unlikely that anyone was in his room if nobody was in the house. The other must have forgotten to lock the door. He sighed and undid his hair from the ponytail that he had put it in. It fell over his shoulders and cascaded down his back. He took off his jacket and shirt and was walking towards the bathroom when he stopped all of a sudden.  
  
'It feels weird all of a sudden.' He turned around and looked around the room with narrowed eyes, but he didn't see anything. He sighed again. 'Man, I'm paranoid.' He was about to walk into the bathroom when a voice stopped him. "You should look harder." Tyson turned around and saw someone laying on his bed staring at him. And that someone was Dark.  
  
"Long time no see." Tyson gasped and stumbled back, but he feet tripped over each other, so he fell backwards. But strong arms caught him. He looked up and saw Yami looking down at him. His eyes widened and he started to struggle against the arms that held him. "Le me go!" But his protests were cut off by a mouth crushing against his.  
  
Yami pulled away and looked at Tyson with blazing eyes. "Shut up and listen. You never understood back then, so we're going to explain everything now." Kai and Semi walked out of the shadows and into the only light present in the room, the moonlight. Tyson could only see the red eyes staring at him. He was so over whelmed by everything that he fainted.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson opened his eyes groggily and saw the ceiling, and a pair of worried red eyes looking at him. Tyson screamed and jumped up, effectively hitting his head on the other person's head. "Ow. Don't so that." Tyson looked up and saw that Dark was pouting and rubbing his head.  
  
"Now you have to kiss it." Dark put his forehead in front of Tyson, waiting for him to kiss it. Tyson's eyes widened and tried to back up, but he saw that he was in someone's lap. He looked up and that he was sitting in Kai's lap. "Kai?" Kai looked down and Tyson and leaned in. He kissed him gently, but Tyson was too shocked to do anything.  
  
Tyson was still trying to comprehend what was going on, but his mind was going haywire. Tyson pulled away and jumped off the bed. "How did you get in here? Why are you here? To hurt me again like you did two years ago?" Kai shook his head and made a move to grab Tyson, but he move towards the door.  
  
"Leave me alone! Haven't you caused enough damage? I still have the scars from when I was fourteen. I was so young back then that I didn't know what was happening. And you just had to take my life away! Didn't you get enough from me!?"  
  
He kept backing up towards the door, but his back hit against something. He was about to turn around when two arms wrapped around his chest and arms, keeping him in place. "Let me go! Please, just leave me alone! Why me?" Tyson sunk to the ground, and the arms sunk with him.  
  
He started to cry, and the arms turned him around so that he was crying into a chest now. "Why me? Why me?" "Because we love you. We don't know how to react around you. We are so sorry." Wetness fell on top of Tyson head, and he looked up threw blurry eyes to see that Yami was the one who was holding him, and the one that was crying.  
  
He felt another head bury their head in the crook of his neck. "Yes, we didn't mean to hurt you so badly. Will you forgive us?" Two other pairs of arms encircled him. Tyson felt the tears come harder. "Why?" "Because we love you. It all started with Kai. He loved you, and since we are a part of him, felt the love too. We have all fallen in love with you, you are our angel."  
  
Tyson buried his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do anymore." He felt himself being picked up and being turned to face someone. It was Kai. "We will give ourselves to you just for you to forgive us. Will you take us for the night? Let us be yours." Tyson blinked, the tears finally coming to a stop. He lowered his head. "Yes. I want to be with you. Let me stay."  
  
Semi walked over to him and lifted him up. "Will do anything you want us too." Tyson smirked slightly. "Will you even bake a cake for me in the morning clad only in a pink frilly apron." "I'll have Dark do that." Dark chuckled and nodded. "As long I show off my body for you, then we have a deal."  
  
Semi carried Tyson over to the bed and set him down. Kai, Yami, and Dark came over and slowly started to kiss him. Kai went up to Tyson's face and gently kissed him. "Thank you."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Oh well. Think of that part in your mind! Did you like that pairing? Since Kai loved Tyson, the others loved him because they are a part of Kai. Ah, I wish Kai was like that o the show, then we could see some Kai action everywhere.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson opened his eyes and yawned. "So, you're finally up?" Tyson closed his eyes again and nodded, a smile on his face. "Are you alright?" "A little sore, but happy." Tyson opened his eyes and saw Kai staring at him. Kai smirked and leaned down to kiss Tyson. He pulled away and Tyson looked around. "Where are the others?" "Who knows?" Tyson sat up and crawled into Kai's lap. "I 've been running for so long, but I'm happy that I stopped. Or else you wouldn't have caught up with me." Kai smirked slightly and ran a hand threw Tyson's hair.  
  
A knock at the door alerted that someone was at the door. Tyson jumped up. "Oh no! The other's are home!" Kai chuckled and wrapped his arms around Tyson's waist. "Why do you think I let them stay at my mansion for the weekend? They're not home yet." Tyson stopped and blinked. Then he grinned. "Oh, I forgot."  
  
The door opened and Semi and Yami came in. The smirked as they saw Tyson. "Are you feeling all right? Yami sure was rough." "I could handle him." "Then can you handle this?" They turned and saw that it was Dark who had spoken. But he was standing in the doorway, with nothing but a pink frilly apron on, and was holding a cake.  
  
"Do you know how hard it was to find this apron? I had to go in Max's room. I don't ever want to go in there again." Tyson smiled.  
  
'I'm happy that everything turned out all right. I thank anybody who is listening. Thank Seiryu (This is the dragon god.) that everybody is happy. Amen.'  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
The end! But I'm thinking about writing about how Max and Rei got together, and Kenny and Tala. Would you guys like that? Tell me and I'll write about the one who got the most votes first, then the second. Review and tell me! And I'll thank everybody in the next chapter, but it won't really be a chapter, so don't hold your breath. Now go and read my other fics! They need attention! 


End file.
